Pintada con los colores del viento
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: Conoció muchas facetas de Izumi en su viaje. Podía ser gruñona y amable, tranquila y enérgica. Un remolino de colores y matices. [Para la actividad "Universos de Colores" del topic Digimon: Tamers, Frontier, Savers y Xros Wars]


El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia es para la actividad " **Universos de Colores** " del topic **Digimon: Tamers, Frontier, Savers y Xros Wars** del foro Proyecto 1-8.

Personajes: _Junpei, Izumi._

Colores: _Esmeralda, lavanda._

* * *

 **Pintada con los colores del viento**

* * *

Shibayama Junpei sonrió en su reflejo casi transparente en el vidrio. Aún cuando pensaba que Shibuya era un buen lugar para reunirse con sus amigos, sus compañeros, también tenía que reconocer que era un barrio propenso a llenarse de gente. Las tiendas siempre estaban llenas, los escaparates eran vistosos y las calles parecían un mar alegre.

Era un lugar muy animado en vacaciones.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Él estaba allí por una razón y no para perder el tiempo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Si le preguntasen cuando empezó a sentir algo por Orimoto Izumi, él diría algo semejante a _desde que la vi por primera vez._

Y sería una mentira. O, tal vez, no exactamente _la_ verdad.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El colgante había llamado su atención días antes, cuando había acompañado a una persona por esas mismas calles, dejándose arrastrar entre caminos dibujados y siluetas de extraños. No era fácil perderse en las compras pero Junpei disfrutaba del tiempo con las personas, con sus amigos.

Encontrarse con ese pequeño y perfecto colgante había sido casualidad, pero él no renegaba de las coincidencias.

Lo habían llevado a un mundo increíble.

Una vez.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

No es que Izumi no había captado su atención la primera vez que la vio. Porque lo hizo, sin ninguna duda.

Ella era fácil de ver. Desde el momento en el que ella apareció, sus ojos eran incapaces de fijarse en otra cosa. Y es que Izumi destacaba. En cada sentido de la palabra. No era solo su cabello rubio, llamativo por lo inusual en sí mismo, sino por la forma en resaltaba contra el color de su ropa. Ni era solo por el cariz esmeralda de sus ojos, indecisos entre azul y verde como si no pudiesen elegir uno, sino también por la mirada que brillaba en ellos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Conoció muchas facetas de ella en su viaje. Podía ser gruñona y amable, tranquila y enérgica. Un remolino de colores y matices. Vio su lado más suave con Tsunomon, la comprensión desnuda que le dio, y vio su lado más furioso cuando enfrentó a sus enemigos. Pero Izumi no era solo de extremos.

Ella lo había sido _todo._

Kouichi le dijo una vez que sentía que a Izumi le iba muy bien el elemento del viento, que en realidad todos... estaban bien. Y Junpei estaba de acuerdo, especialmente con Izumi. Ella era suave, una brisa y una caricia cuando lo necesitaba. También era impetuosa como una ráfaga de furia si algo la hacía enojar. _Y tú no querías hacerla enojar._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Es para regalar?

—Sí —el vendedor hizo un guiño y Junpei sintió su cara caliente antes de seguir—. Es para un regalo.

Su madre había hecho una pregunta parecida cuando le había comentado sus planes pero la mirada en su rostro era picardía pura cuando quiso saber si era algo para la bonita niña que le había presentado.

Él no era tan tonto como para mentirle. Su cara lo delataba, de todos modos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

No sabía si sería capaz de decirle lo mucho que significaba para él. Muchas cosas habían cambiado, pero sus sentimientos por Izumi no eran una de ellas.

Y aunque deseaba intentarlo, no sabía si su amiga lo tomaría en serio.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Si le preguntasen en qué momento se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos por Izumi eran más de lo que pensaba que eran, fue posiblemente cuando secuestraron sus poderes. Ese hecho había dejado muchas cosas al descubierto: ellos no eran invencibles, eran niños en un juego peligroso. Y, por encima de todo, la mirada en los ojos de Izumi había sido dolorosa de ver. Ella se negó a ser indefensa y, aun sin tener ese poder para luchar, para proteger se arrojó a buscar el digiegg de Seraphimon.

Izumi era valor color lavanda, siendo una niña o un hada.

Por eso, por _eso_ , Junpei se negaba a olvidar esa sonrisa que le había dado cuando cumplió su promesa, cuando él le devolvió lo que le habían quitado.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Junpei no era una persona de grandes convicciones como lo era Takuya, ni era franco como lo era Kouji. También carecía del carisma de Kouichi —algo que incluso él desconocía— que a todos ellos les había dado la necesidad de estar cerca. Y mucho menos podía hacer alarde de un corazón puro al nivel que Tomoki evocaba. No era como ellos... No.

Pero Izumi le había dicho a él que era _sorprendente_. Ella le dijo que él, el simple y no demasiado virtuoso Junpei, era quién la sorprendía.

El único testigo de esa conversación fue una hoguera, pero no era el calor del fuego lo que abrigó su corazón.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Un _hada._

Eso era Izumi cuando se transformaba en Fairymon. Por eso un dije con la silueta de un hada no parecía tan mal regalo para su cumpleaños próximo.

Un hada para un hada. Un hada de plata, tan diminuta para la palma de una mano, para un hada con los colores del viento.

Esperaba que a ella le gustase tanto como a él.

Esperaba...

Bueno, el tiempo lo diría. Solo el tiempo podía decirlo.


End file.
